justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
The Time (Dirty Bit)
For the routine, see The Time (Dirty Bit) (The Black Eyed Peas Experience). |artist = The Black Eyed Peas |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2010 |dg = / / / |mode = Dance Crew |nogm = 1 |nosm = |difficulty = Mediumhttps://prnt.sc/ozbn9j |effort = |pc = / / / to / / / |gc = / / / to / / / |mashup = |alt = |kcal = |nowc = |audio = |perf = Andrea Condorelli (P1) Audrey Hurtis (P2) Fabso Ouatéveur (P3) Delphine Lemaitre (P4)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJgnO9OAtoQ }} "The Time (Dirty Bit)" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancers are a dance crew with two men and two women. ''P1'' P1 is a man with a black beard. He wears a yellow flat cap with two purple stripes, a yellow jacket with purple squares, a black shirt, a yellow chain necklace, a pair of purple glitter pants, and a pair of light orange sneakers. During the verse, the yellow part of his hat turns hot pink, the yellow part of his jacket turns light orange, the chain necklace turns red, and his shoes turn hot pink. ''P2'' P2 is a woman with short, blonde hair in a bob. She wears a sky blue headband, a pair of sunglasses, a long sleeve sweater that's half purple leather and half blue and purple houndstooth patterned, an orange chain necklace and chain belt, a pair of leggings that's half sky blue with yellow squares and half purple glitter, and a pair of black high heel ankle boots with orange trims. During the verse, her hair turns hot pink, the blue parts of her outfit turn light purple and her ankle trims turn red. ''P3'' P3 is a man with long, black hair in thin braids. He wears a yellow beret, a long, yellow and black houndstooth jacket with purple glitter sleeves, a light orange shirt, an orange pendant necklace, a pair of black drop-crotch pants, and a pair of sky blue sneakers with purple, horizontal stripes. During the verse, the yellow parts of his jacket turn hot pink and his shoes turn light purple and black. ''P4'' P4 is a woman with sky blue hair in a ponytail. She wears a purple glitter cap, a pair of yellow-based sunglasses, a long sleeve, purple glitter dress with a light orange right sleeve and left half, a pair of black, thigh-length socks, and a pair of red high heel boots with black laces and lace bases. During the verse, her hair turns light purple, the orange parts of her dress turn hot pink, and her shoes turn orange. Background The background starts with a light blue backdrop and a gray cube that is disintegrating. Just before the instrumental that starts the verse, a cube-based room forms. This cube scenery is mostly dark red and the cube flash blue. When the vocals start, the scene moves forward, the cubes have blue sides that change to pink, and they flash orange and blue respectively. There are also staggered effects added to the moving cube room. Gold Moves There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: Raise both of your arms and bring them down. Thetime jd2020 gm 1.png|Gold Move Trivia *'' '' is the fourth song by The Black Eyed Peas in the series. **It is also will.i.am s sixth appearance in the main series. ***It is also his eighth appearance in the entire franchise. **It is also Fergie s fourth appearance in the main series. *The song samples (I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life. **This happens to be the second time in that a song from was sampled, with the first being I Like It. *"Shots" is censored. *The song was leaked on PlayStation Store before its official announcement in a list of unlockable avatars along with I Am the Best and Keep in Touch. **In the description, "(Dirty Bit)" is absent. *P2 appears in the background of Skibidi. *The menu square is a reference to the album cover of The Black Eyed Peas album, . Gallery Game Files Thetime cover generic.png|''The Time (Dirty Bit)'' Promotional Images Thetime teaser instagram.jpg|Instagram teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/B1R_Qs3DuTu/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link thetime teaser twitter.jpg|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1162846566429941761 Thetime promo gameplay 1 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay 1 (8th-gen) thetime promo gameplay 2 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay 2 (8th-gen) Thetime promo gameplay 1 wii.png|Promotional gameplay (Wii) Bqqot9y.png|Promotional coach (P4) Beta Elements Thetime p1 beta comparison.png|Color scheme comparison (E3 vs. teaser) Others Thetime thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Thetime thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) thetime ps leak.jpg|'' '' on the PlayStation website Thetime p1 psstore.png|Leaked dancer from the PlayStation Store Videos Official Music Video The_Black_Eyed_Peas_-_The_Time_(Dirty_Bit) Teasers The Time (Dirty Bit) - Gameplay Teaser (US) The Time (Dirty Bit) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay The Time (Dirty Bit) - Just Dance 2020 (Gamescom) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs by The Black Eyed Peas Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Andrea Condorelli Category:Audrey Hurtis Category:Delphine Lemaitre Category:Fabso Ouatéveur Category:Shortened Songs